Jurassic Park: Evolution
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Dr. Grant has been called out to Isle Deltum for some new discovery. When he arrives, he soon realizes that he isn't there to observe an experiment, but he is part of it. To his disbelief, while on Isle Sorna, he picked up raptor DNA, and they want it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Except the plot and Own Characters)

Author's Note: I will continue to update "Raptor Girl"

Thunder boomed across the sky, causing the passengers aboard the small aircraft known as the _Sky Raptor_ to glance out the windows in worry. For Dr. Grant, this was the least of his worries. He had been called to Isle Deltum to see some new discovery that had been unveiled a few weeks earlier. What worried him more was the group traveling with him aboard the plane. They looked more like soldiers then scientists.

Suddenly, a loud voice over the intercom disrupted his thoughts. "Attention passengers, we will be landing momentarily and it is required for you to re-strap your seat buckles."

With haste, Grant strapped himself in as he felt the plane touch down on a large runway. Within a few minutes, he had gathered up his belongings and began to follow the other men and women off the jet. As he gazed around his surroundings, he was surprised to see an extremely large complex, not too far away from his location.

Large windows made up nearly the entire west portion of the building while the east looked like it could be passed off as a large hospital.

"Dr. Grant, if you could follow me please." A female voice said from behind him. He turned to see a blond haired woman who appeared to be in her upper twenties. She was wearing a white jacket and had glasses hanging from her nose. "I am Dr. Rose. I was the one who started this project, along with my father.

Grant followed with a curious expression on his face. "I never imagined that this is what awaited me."

"What were you expecting, doctor?" Rose asked, turning her head as she grabbed the large door handle that led to the east side of the building.

"You could say I was looking for something less…formal." He responded. "What exactly are you working on here? I was told it was an archeological discovery."

"Don't worry, doctor, you won't be disappointed."

As they walked through the large glass doors, Grant heard was sounded like a roar from the western side of the complex. "What was that?" He asked with worry.

Rose hesitated for a second before responding. "That was merely the sound of one of our new machines. It is designed to blend in to its surroundings."

This statement was only partially true. There were machines on the island that could have caused the noise but something else made the sound Dr. Grant had heard.

"What do you mean, blend in?" He asked, assuming that he was being lied to.

"You will be given the full tour later, but now, I assume that you are tired from your flight. Your quarters are down this hall and to the left, you won't miss it."

Grant was still confused about what his role was in their discovery but what she said was true, he was exhausted. He quickly thanked her for her help and then walked down the dimly lit hallway and vanished around the corner at the end of it.

As soon as he was gone, another man dressed in white came into the room. He looked as if he was in his mid fifties and had a gray mustache and beard along with some small wrinkles below his eyes and on his forehead. "Have you sent him to his quarters?"

"It has been done." Rose responded, looking up at the man.

"Make sure you keep the raptors quiet tonight. I don't want our guest to get suspicious."

"It will be done, Dr. Krout." With that, the two doctors went separate directions and left the hall in darkness.

**Several hours later:**

Slowly, Grant opened his eyes to find the door to his room wide open and people screaming from somewhere around him. He quickly stood up and walked towards the entrance.

Suddenly, Dr. Rose stumbled in front of him. She was covered in scratches and blood covered her body. Before she was able to speak, a large claw ran right through her body and spit her ribcage open, spilling even more blood out onto the already, red floor. Her body fell limp and fell to the ground, she was dead. Behind her, stood a large Velociraptor. Dr. Grant stood frozen, he knew he couldn't escape.

"Leave while you still can, human." The raptor said before exiting the room.

Dr. Grant woke with a start, his body was covered in sweat and he was breathing heavily. Relief swept over him as he realized that he had had a nightmare.

"Damn, this heat must be getting to me." He thought, getting to his feet. Noticing the time, Grant realized that he had been sleeping for over eight hours. "Curious to see what he had been missing, the doctor got dressed and opened his door.

Before he was able to walk out into the hallway, he was surprised to see a large stretcher being pushed towards him at a rapid pace. The man aboard was bleeding badly and had a huge cut across his stomach. Grant wasn't able to get a good look at the man before he vanished into another room.

Quickly, he rushed to the door but found it locked. "Now I know something is going on."

As he walked briskly out into the open room, he noticed Dr. Rose entering a door that led to the western portion of the building. Instead of calling out, he followed her, being careful not to make a sound. Upon looking around the corner he heard another roar, similar to the one he had heard the previous night, from somewhere up ahead of him. Now even more curious, he headed forward and entered a large room where he saw several more scientists along with some of the soldiers that were aboard his craft when he arrived. They were heavily armed and were all looking at something just out of his sight.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Grant?" A voice said from beside him. It was Dr. Rose.

Upon noticing that he had been found out, he got to his feet and tried to make himself more formal looking. "I was simply exploring."

"Well now that you have seen this room. I guess it only fair that you see what we are guarding." As Grant looked around, his eyes fixed on a large glass covered cage. Inside, were two large raptors. Terror spread through his body at the sight of them. "You see doctor, these are our new test subjects."

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. I haven't seen the movies or read the books in a while and I want to know if Dr. Grant is in character or not. Please Review!!


End file.
